


No way!

by CactusSquid



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Bi, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fan girl - Freeform, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, I’m so sorry, Jonathan Groff - Freeform, LGBT, LMAO, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Man/man, Musical, Pan - Freeform, Secret Relationship, awww, comedy at its finest, dont judge me, lol, m/m - Freeform, oak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusSquid/pseuds/CactusSquid
Summary: Where Daveed and Leslie accidentally walk in on Jonathan And Lin making out.
Relationships: Jonathan Groff & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	No way!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work!

“Lin” Jon panted between kisses, trying his hardest to gently push the smaller man away. “Lin- we can’t do this here” Lin just groaned into the kiss, still pinning Jon against the wall. Jon’s futile attempts to stop his horny boyfriend died, and Jon decided to just go with the flow, allowing Lin to leave dark bruises along his collarbone. The make out session went on for no longer than ten minutes when Daveed and Leslie came bursting into the men’s shared dressing room in a fit of giggles, playfully wrestling, “Lin Leslie said he would look better- whoaaa ew ew ew ew ew!” Daveed chanted as he covered his eyes with his hands. Leslie made fake puking noises as the men leapt apart, praying to god that their friends and co-stars hadn’t seen much. 

“Jesus my eyes!” Daveed yelled, his eyes still covered with his hands, Leslie was rolling on the floor at this point, the two men acting like 4 year olds who had just witnessed their parents kissing.

“Alright alright that’s enough” Jonathan said through giggles, no longer concerned that their secret relationship and Lin’s sexuality had just been discovered. Lin shot Jon a glare and Jon’s smile immediately fell. 

“Please please please don’t tell anyone guys.” Jon and Lin both begged, “why not? No one will care, I mean everyone knows Jon’s gay and that hasn’t changed anything.” Leslie was now sat on their dressing room couch. “Yeah plus Leslie is horrible at keeping secrets” “I am not!” “Are too” the men bickered back and forth, completely forgetting about the matter at hand.

“Ok but please just don’t tell anyone, we’ve kept it hidden for over a year and if it wasn’t for this horny asshole you would’ve never known.” Jon chuckled 

“Ok ok we won’t tell anyone” Daveed and Leslie both agreed.

The men sprinted back to their dressing rooms and practically kicked down oak, Chris, and Anthony’s doors. “You are not going to believe what we just walked into!”


End file.
